Amnesia
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Naraku finds an amnesiac Sesshomaru. Testing to see what Sesshomaru reacts to leads Naraku to feeling things he never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Amnesia

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Naraku finds an amnesiac Sesshomaru. Testing to see what Sesshomaru reacts to leads Naraku to feeling things he never thought possible.

Category: Inuyasha

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance,

Couples:

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, …Naraku gets to have fun…I think that might deserve it's own warning…You've all been warned, so don't come crying to me if something happens that's too much for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Hey!

Kuro: (looks at him, blinking) What?

Inuyasha: This isn't about me?

Kuro: No…But you might be in it, here and there.

Inuyasha: The show's about me!

Kuro: Exactly. You have a show and thousands of other fics that star you. Now leave me be so I may torment my favorite characters.

Sesshomaru: …

Naraku: …

…

-Naraku-

As I lounge in the branches of one of the several trees strewn throughout my castle, I feel a sudden breach of my barrier. I jump to the ground, immediately heading to where the breach was. It couldn't have been Inuyasha; he's been in his bitch's world for over a week. And the force didn't seem hostile, which is strange. I've never had someone breach my barrier who didn't want to kill me upon sight.

"Naraku…It's the mutt's brother." Kagura comments as I walk to the front doors of my castle. I raise a thin eyebrow and look outside.

It truly is Sesshomaru, but instead of him looking cold and murderous as usual, he looks confused. There is blood pouring from a head wound above his eye, and his clothes are much less than immaculate, which is quite strange for this demonic lord. As I look him over, he stumbles forward before slumping to the ground, unconscious. How…interesting…

I pick him up and ignore Kagura's questioning look as I take him into the castle. I think I can have some fun with this…Besides, I've always found Sesshomaru quite attractive.

A/N: I know, I know, it's short. By the way, by 'bitch', I'm actually referring to the way that Kagome would be seen by dog demons and such. So don't flip out on me for it. Anyway, I'm testing the waters to see how well people in the Inuyasha area like me, considering I'm better known in the Final Fantasy VII area…Well, R&R to let me know what you all think and I'll try getting you the second chapter ASAP!

Preview:

-Sesshomaru-

I awake in an area I've never seen before, to scents that I think I've smelled before, but I can't remember where or what the scents are…

I glance down to see that my clothing is a deep purple kimono and I lay in a bed covered in a white blanket. The room I'm in is empty save the essentials; a bed and dresser. And now a man.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Title: Amnesia

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Naraku finds an amnesiac Sesshomaru. Testing to see what Sesshomaru reacts to leads Naraku to feeling things he never thought possible.

Category: Inuyasha

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance,

Couples:

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, …Naraku gets to have fun…I think that might deserve it's own warning…You've all been warned, so don't come crying to me if something happens that's too much for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kuro: Kyaaaa! You guys like it!! (gushes)

Inuyasha: I don't understand why. It's about two asses.

Naraku: Watch it, mutt.

Sesshomaru:…(Picks up a phone to call Sephiroth and Bakura.) Yes, I've recently been added to the list of people terrorized.

Kuro: (grabs the phone and hangs it up) You guys aren't allowed to talk until I do a crossover with all of you, which I have not yet, so there. And Inuyasha, _that_ is _why_ people like this. Villains are much loved by fan girls and boys. Now will you stop bugging me?

Inuyasha: …

…

-Sesshomaru-

I awake in an area I've never seen before, to scents that I think I've smelled before, but I can't remember where or what the scents are…

I glance down to see that my clothing is a deep purple kimono and I lay in a bed covered in a white blanket. The room I'm in is empty save the essentials; a bed and dresser. And now a man.

He wears a light blue kimono and is carrying a tray filled with food. His black hair, a little less than straight but not curly or wavy, is worn up, tied back with a light blue tie that matches his kimono. He turns and looks over at me, and an emotion I can't identify runs through his golden brown eyes. Then, he grins and walks over, carrying the tray.

"Good evening." He says, his voice a baritone and quite soothing. "Do you remember anything?"

I breathe in his scent, and the hair rises on the back of my neck, though I cannot explain why. I don't know who this man is. In fact…I don't even know who I am… I can't help but frown as I attempt to recall who I am. I'm someone important…That much I can tell from my attire. However…My name, my past-I cannot remember any of it.

"I thought as much." The man said, and I caught the amusement lacing his voice. I glare at him, and he laughs. He apparently knows something. "Well, we'll have to see how long it'll take you to remember. In the meantime, why don't you have something to eat?" The man sets the tray down beside me.

It carries a plate of rolls, a plate with a large steak, and a pitcher of some kind of liquid. I sniff in the scent of the liquid, and am surprised to find that it is wine. Of an excellent quality, too, though I have no idea how I know that. The man takes the pitcher and pours two glasses from it, handing one to me. After that, he takes a roll and nibbles on it.

"Well, go ahead! It isn't poisoned, I promise you." He says with a laugh. Strangely, I am reassured, though I can feel that he is dangerous. It is a feeling from my core, so I believe that I can trust it for the moment.

"Who are you?" I ask, carefully removing the plate with the steak from the tray. I set my glass back onto the tray as I grab the silverware provided for me. I am pleased to find that this stranger has all the proper silverware set out for a steak. A smile flits over his lips as he notices that I take the proper fork my meal.

"You don't recall?" I give him a look, and he chuckles before taking a sip of his wine. "I see. Well…I don't want to end this game quite so soon, so I do not think that I should tell you my name. I think I shall have you call me Naku, Sesshy."

I can feel my eye twitch. "That is not my name." I say, feeling confident in my assertion. I can feel it in my gut.

"Who are you to say?" 'Naku' retorts, now smirking.

So, this is all a game to him? That means he knows me…and I know him, though I can't remember. I cut into the steak, still contemplating everything. We know each other, that much I can tell. My instincts tell me to rip his throat out and make sure he never gets back up. Yet, he's been kind so far. Could my instincts be wrong? No, that can't be right…

All of this is making my head ache, so I banish the thoughts, instead concentrating on the extraordinary flavor of this steak. The seasonings are perfect-not too strong, not too weak-and the steak itself is tender, which is a beautiful thing in and of itself. I hate tough steaks.

They get stuck in my teeth, and it's a pain to have to pull the stuck sinews from between my teeth. Besides, it's not befitting of a lord to have to floss his teeth. Wait…A lord? Is that what I am? I seem quite sure in that as well…Perhaps I am. Yet how am I to prove it? That would require remembering who I am, and that won't be all that simple.

Especially considering Naku doesn't want to end his game quickly by telling me who I am. However, how hard can it be to remember one's own past? I doubt it should be all that complicated.

I shall recall who I am, and who this Naku is. And once that is complete, I might just give into my instincts and rip his throat out. I wonder if he's already thought of that? I wonder just what my relationship really is with this man.

Naku sighs. "You're so quiet. I was hoping that amnesia would knock that from you, however it has not seemed to have affected your talking all that much."

"Is that so?" Naku nods at my question. "And just what do I talk about, when I do talk, normally?"

Now he laughs. "Nice try! I could've fallen for that if I weren't ready for it."

I scowl at my plate. He has clearly put some thought into this 'game' of his. I wonder just what the point of this game is, but I doubt that information is relevant. The only information I need is how to get him to tell me who I am, or at least leave me alone so that I may think on it. Perhaps if I frustrate him by not speaking…

I return to my meal, feeling rather frustrated myself. I can tell that I am unused to not knowing what I want to know, when I want to.

Naku and I stay silent for the rest of the meal, though his eyes were upon me the entire time. It made me want to stab him with my fork, yet I resisted my violent urgings. There was no use killing him when he may still be useful to me. When I finished, he reached over and took the plate and utensils from me, setting them back on the tray and standing.

He walked to the door before pausing and looking back at me with a smirk. "I shall see you later, Sesshy. I hope you miss me." And with that, he was gone, leaving me to ponder over his words.

A/N: Gah, Sesshomaru is such a pain…Avina's right. Naraku's easier because his way of thinking is more human. Sesshy's such a pain…

Preview:

-Naraku-

Hmmm…How interesting. Sesshomaru is just as frustratingly emotionless now as he was when he knew himself. He refuses to talk unless he thinks he'll get something out of me, and it's driving me insane. I want him to _talk_ to me. Maybe if I cause him pain…

R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Amnesia

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Naraku finds an amnesiac Sesshomaru. Testing to see what Sesshomaru reacts to leads Naraku to feeling things he never thought possible.

Category: Inuyasha

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance,

Couples:

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, …Naraku gets to have fun…I think that might deserve it's own warning…You've all been warned, so don't come crying to me if something happens that's too much for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I--

Kuro: DAMMIT, Inuyasha! I thought I got rid of you in the last chapter!!

Inuyasha: …

Seto: You really don't pull off the '…' very well.

Kuro: SETO!!! What the hell??? (tackles and drags away) Sorry about that everyone. I don't know what he was doing here.

Sephiroth: So, these are the new people you're tormenting? (looking around)

Kuro: (screams and pushes Seph out)

Naraku: I told you I could drive her insane.

Sesshomaru: All right, you win.

Kuro: You two are so DEAD. You know I don't let you all talk unless there's a crossover going on!

Naraku: (smirk)

…

-Naraku-

Sesshomaru looks very vulnerable when sleeping. It's quite cute, even though I can't see him very well through Kanna's mirror.

He curls up on his left side, his head cradled by one arm and the other arm is used to wrap around his head, apparently to keep light from shining into his eyes. It looks, on the other hand, like he is trying to protect himself from someone hitting his head. While that probably should not look cute, I think it's adorable. Maybe it's because I've never seen Sesshomaru cringe or show any sort of weakness before he wandered into my castle with amnesia.

His image fades from the mirror, and I look up at Kanna, my annoyance surely showing on my face. She stares back at me with her eternally emotionless expression. "He has woken up…" She says, her voice never rising in volume.

At that, my annoyance is replaced with interest. He is awake now, is he…? I stand, walking around Kanna to go to Sesshomaru's room. I slip into his room, making sure that the door never opens more than enough for me to squeeze inside. Can't give him the opportunity to escape, now can I?

He looks up at me as I walk closer in the room. Hmmm…How interesting. Sesshomaru is just as frustratingly emotionless now as he was when he knew himself. He refuses to talk unless he thinks he'll get something out of me, and it's driving me insane. I want him to _talk_ to me. Maybe if I cause him pain…

"How are you feeling today, Sesshy?" I could see the minute tick in his eyebrow at the nickname. I suppose I can't blame him, it annoys me to have to call myself 'Naku.' However, to call myself by my name might jog his memory too quickly, and that would take all the fun out of the game.

I don't get much entertainment since Kagura reacts the same way to all of my games, as does Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, though…Sesshomaru is an enigma to me. I cannot be sure as to how he will respond to certain stimuli, which makes this such a fun, and dangerous, game for me. But what is a game without an element of danger? There's no fun without it.

Despite my wish to observe him at all moments, I turn my back to him, allowing myself to seem off-guard. I wish to see if he will take an opportunity to attack me. I hear no movement for him, and I do not sense him coming near me, but it has only been a few moments.

"You know, Sesshy, most people answer when they are asked a question." Still nothing...How...disappointing. I sigh, putting much more emphasis on it than necessary. "Come now, Sesshy-"

He is suddenly behind me, very, very close. His hand is on the back of my neck and he is growling. "My name is _not_ 'Sesshy'."

I grin wickedly and jab my elbow into his gut.

He lets go of my neck, growling deeper, once he gets his breath back. I turn, taking in his appearance. He's holding his stomach, his eyes narrowed, and his fangs bared. I barely get time to take in the hate in his eyes before the hand not cradling his injured abdomen buries itself in _my_ gut. I gasp, my breath leaving me far too quickly.

He has plenty of power in that arm of his.

Not to be outdone, I swing at him again, this time aiming for his chin. I hate to harm that pretty face, but I'm finally getting some reactions from him. I'm sure that Kagura is watching right now, using Kanna's mirror, but I couldn't care less. I'm having fun.

He takes the hit on his chin, and as he is pushed back from the blow, he swings out with his left leg, catching me in the ribs. I think I just heard a crack. Judging by the pain blooming in my side, I'm almost sure what I heard was a crack.

This is the most fun I've had in awhile.

A/N: Sorry it's short...and sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And to get it out sooner.


End file.
